


Black Eye & Red Leather - Part 10

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [10]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bedroom play, Candles, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon, Demon possession, Do Not Translate, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, OFC - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Wax Play, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.Part 10: You (and Roxanne) have your way with Barry. Smutty mcsmut-smut





	Black Eye & Red Leather - Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Barry’s POV! Smutty smut-smut! This is also part of my Pure Romance 5K Fluff-n-Smut challenge! 
> 
> Warnings: Reader is a bit Dom since Roxy is guiding her actions and in control.

This is in Barry’s POV! Smutty smut-smut! 

 **Warnings:**  Reader is a bit Dom since Roxy is guiding her actions and in control.

 

* * *

 

Barry wakes up to a dark room in the middle of the night, unable to move. The curtains are drawn and the lights are dimmed.

It takes him a moment to come out of his sleepy daze but when he does, he realizes he’s been tied up. Bound to the bed by meta handcuffs and his best ties around his ankles.

His heart starts pounding out of his chest as he tries to get loose. Who could have done this!? Last thing he remembered was watching TV in bed and falling asleep with Y/N next to him. Oh god, where is Y/N?! Barry panics, tugging at the cuff. He tries to phase through them but he can’t. He doesn’t have his speed. Did that meta track down Y/N? What does she want with his girlfriend?!

Barry cranes his neck to look around the room. He’s wearing nothing but his boxers and the longer he struggles against his restraints, his skin starts to develop a thin sheen of sweat.

“Stop. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Barry freezes when he hears Y/N’s voice. It’s perfectly calm except for maybe a small hint of concern for his safety.

He release a huge sigh of relief when he sees her leaning in the doorway, completely alone.

“Y/N, what’s going on? Did you tie me up? Why?”

“I wanted to have fun with you, baby,” she pouts and approaches the bed. Barry takes in the sight of his girlfriend is sexy black lingerie that he’s never seen before. She’s holding a lit candle in her hand. “I want to try something fun and new…are you game?” She’s nibbling on her lower lip. It’s so sexy that all Barry can do is groan and shift his hips on the bed.

The realization that there’s no danger gives way for his immediate arousal. He’s never experienced this before. Y/N had certainly never mentioned bondage on her list of sexual interests, much less that she had a list at all. As far as he knew, she was a soft and sweet as vanilla could get.

“Yeah, I am,” he breathes. She smiles and it’s the cute little excited smile that he knows and loves.

“Good!”

“What are you wearing?” Barry looks her up and down. His stomach flips and tightens with arousal. He knows that the blood is leaving his head. He grinds his teeth; he’s never felt this hot and helpless.

Y/N drags her red fingernails across her cleavage and along the curvy side of her body. Fuck, he wants to touch her.

“Do you like it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Barry growls, dramatically tugging at the handcuffs. “What are you going to do with that candle?” He gestures with his eyes at the large black candle. It looks like the candle itself is a warm amber color. The container it’s in is flack black like a chalkboard. In chalk, Y/N has written “Hot & Sexy” and “For Barry’s body only.” The rim of the container is curved into a spout.

“We’re about to begin Barry. No more talking unless I say so. And I’ll be the one asking the questions.” It almost sounds sinister and it sends a chill through his body. Y/N notices his goosebumps and she smiles wickedly. She crawls onto the bed beside him, staying on her knees. “You’ll like this; it’ll warm you up.”

“Wait, Y/N, I don’t know if I want that. I don’t want hot wax on me,” Barry manages to rattle off as she holds the candle above him.

“I said no talking,” Y/N hisses. Barry thinks it must be a trick of the light in the room but her eyes seem to flash black for half a second. “It’s not wax. It’s oil. Massage oil. Just relax,” she sighs. Still, Barry tenses up as she tips the candle and the oil drips onto his stomach. It’s hot but tolerable; definitely not wax. She hums with pleasure. “See? It’s not so bad.” She continues to drip the oil over his stomach and chest. When she’s decided it’s enough, she puts the candle on the bedside table. She nibbles on her lower lip and keeps eye contact with Barry as she crawls between his legs and starts tugging on his boxers. She can’t remove them completely until she unties his legs.

“If I untie your legs, you still can’t move. Understand?”

“Yes,” Barry replies obediently.

As she removes his boxers, his dick breaks free and slaps against his stomach. He’s so hard he’s throbbing, and all he wants is his girlfriend’s hot walls clenching around him. But Y/N is wearing a thong and shows no intention of giving him what he wants just yet.

“Love this cock,” Y/N moans, sliding a finger along the underside of him. She licks a cool and wet line up the same spot, along one of the veins. Barry’s foot twitches and his eyes close for a second. Fuck! Y/N never talks like this. This isn’t how she teases either.

Y/N doesn’t forget about the oil on his body. It’s still warm. She slides her hands through the massage oil, spreading the warmth and vanilla fragrance.

“Central City’s hero needs to be pampered. Worshipped. All those sore muscles, you must get so tired,” Y/N muses in a seductive voice. She rubs him down, massaging his pecs and abs and even his biceps, straining against being held up by the cuffs. Y/N comes so close to his face when she massages his arms. He wants to kiss her but she only teases his lips with a quick flick of her tongue. The massage oils rubs into his skin until it’s gone, like a lotion.

She pulls away and sits up on her knees, still between his legs. She slides her hands down his body, wipes her hands clean on her thighs and then takes his dick into her grasp.

She wraps her lips around his cockhead and circles the tip with her tongue. After a few short bobs down his length, slicking him up, she takes him deep until he hits the back of her throat. Barry flinches, loving the sensation but hoping Y/N isn’t pushing herself too far. She fights the gag reflex with ease and comes back up for air, dragging her tongue along his length. She smiles at him as she wraps her hands around him. One hand cups his balls and the other starts pumping him up and down. He’s so wet with her spit that her fist slides up and down at a relentless pace. She tightens her grip as she passes over his head, simulating what he can only describe as a tight hole.

Barry groans, fighting the urge to let his head fall back so that he can maintain eye contact with Y/N. She squeezes and twists gently, working his dick and watching for his reactions. He’s always liked how Y/N gives him a handjob but this is new and different.

“You like that babe?” she asks in a raspy whisper. Barry’s legs start to shake. He’s trembling with pleasure. He can already feel himself close to the edge.

“Fuck yes,” he moans. Barry notices just before wincing his eyes shut, that Y/N is wearing the ruby promise ring he gave her. God the sight of that ring…on a hand…wrapped around his dick…reminding him that Y/N is all his… it’s so hot! “M’gonna come,” he whimpers. Y/N’s hand stops.

“No. You don’t get to come until I say so,” she commands. One quick little kitten lick on the tip of his dick and then she’s crawling up his body. She stops when her clothed sex is right over his dick. She rubs herself against him. He can feel how wet she is through the fabric; it’s drenched.

Barry’s moan is stuck in his throat where she starts sucking and biting.

“Oh my god,” Barry gasps and chuckles, surprised by her teeth grazing him. She doesn’t usually bite him.

“Do you like that?” she asks in a husky whisper.

“Yeah,” Barry chuckles again. “It’s different.” She resumes biting and sucking a mark into his throat.

“Show everyone that you belong to me,” she purrs.

“There’s no question, Y/N. I’m yours,” Barry murmurs as she nips at his earlobe.

“Good,” she punctuates the word with a hard pop, pulling her mouth away from what is no doubt a dark-purple mark. She leans back on her knees for a moment to remove her thong. “Let’s see good you are without your powers, Barry.” She starts climbing over his body again, getting higher and higher. Is she doing what Barry thinks she’s doing?

Yep.

Her knees frame either side of his head, boxing him in and bringing him “face to face” with her wet core. They’ve never done this position before. Barry accepts the challenge eagerly as she practically sits on his face. His laps at her juices, licking around her entrance and clit, never making contact, not yet.

“Mmm, yeah Barry, stick your tongue inside me. It’s more work when you can’t vibrate, huh?” she goads him. Barry nips at the inside of her thigh in response. She flinches and laughs, sinking lower so that he can no longer move his head and bite her. Barry’s tongue flicks at her swollen clit. It’s a hot little button that nearly jolts her out of her seated position. Barry gets off knowing that he can turn her on so well without his powers. He knew he would though. As she starts grinding back and forth, riding his face, Barry sucks on her clit a few times before delving inside. He thrusts his tongue inside her, probing and exploring her tight and responsive entrance.

“Ohh…” she moans, “fuck yeah. Make me come on your tongue, baby!” she demands. Barry dips his tongue inside her a few more times until he flattens it against her sex. She grinds against tongue, his breath is hot and he curls just the tip of his tongue to catch on her clit or entrance. Y/N grabs onto the headboard as she rides harder and harder until she comes, her taste on his tongue “Fuck,” she hisses. Her body is shaking and she rises up to hover above Barry so that he can look up at her. “Mmm.” Her smile is blissful.

She starts moving to get lower in the bed, allowing fresh cool air to get to Barry’s face. She strokes his dick.

“You’re still so hard. Good.” Y/N starts to remove the rest her lingerie. It’s bittersweet, but Barry has to admit to himself that it’s been far too long since he’d seen his girlfriend’s naked figure.

She’s perfect. Her skin is so smooth and glistening. Her tits are perky and tight. Her nipples are perfect little buds that he desperately wants to lick and tease.

But Y/N has a different idea. She strokes him a few more times before straddling him and raising her hips to hover over him.

“Wait, don’t you want a condom?”

“I’m on birth control, babe. You know that.” And yes he does, but she usually preferred condoms for the mess. She continues to sink down onto him. Without his fingers to stretch her, Y/N is tight like a vice but so wet and ready to accept him.

“Take off the handcuffs,” Barry moans, wishing desperately to touch his girlfriend’s flesh and guide her up and down his dick.

“Didn’t I say you weren’t allowed to talk unless spoken to?” Her eyes are closed and her head lulls to the side like he was tool for her pleasure. Barry bends his knees and plants his feet on the bed. He thrusts up into her, going deep and stealing her breath away. She gasps and Barry chuckles. “Oh? You want it harder?” She doesn’t give him a chance to respond.

She plants her hands on his chest, bracing herself and then starts to ride him, nearly pulling him out all the way and then pushing down hard. Each grind adds friction against her clit and the angle of his dick is perfect.

She comes again without warning, her fingers curl and her nails dig into his skin. Her back arches and she tosses her head back, her hair is wild and she looks like a siren; a villain he would surely lose to any day. Her walls clench around him and the sensation is intense and perfect. He approaches the edge again and warns her again.

“Then come. Come, Barry. Come inside me. I want to feel you pumping all that inside me.”

“What?” Barry gasps. He’s never done that without a condom. “Are you sure?” There’s little risk since she’s on birth control, but still…

“Yes! Give it to me, Flash.” She reaches behind herself and starts to massage his balls again. She bounces up and down a few more times and Barry plummets over the edge, spilling himself inside the woman he loves. He yanks hard at the handcuffs, hips rising off the bed.

“Mmmph, shit Y/N please take these cuffs off. Please,” he moans.

“Ohh, I like it when you beg,” Y/N purrs. She leans forward and undoes them with ease; the key was around her wrist the whole time.

The second he’s free, Barry grabs onto her and rolls her over. He’s still trembling with his own orgasm, his whole body is humming and glowing with his happy vibration.

“What has gotten into you?” Barry repeats his question from their last tousle at the station. He chuckles breathlessly and Y/N smirks.

“Besides  _you_? I thought we could liven things up in the bedroom, that’s all.” She smacks Barry’s ass and laughs.

* * *

The bruises on his wrists from the handcuffs healed easily thanks to Barry’s metabolism. The hickey on the other hand…that would take another day. He’d never had a hickey in such a visible place before! He tried to use some of Y/N’s makeup to cover it up but it was still noticeable. Barry wore one of his jackets with a small collar in hopes that it would hide it.

Caitlin, being the vigilant doctor that she is, points it out within five minutes of Barry entering the cortex.

“What happened to you?” she asks, before realizing it was a hickey. Then she starts laughing. Iris and Cisco get a good look at it and grin; Harry takes a peek but pretends he’s got more important stuff to do.

“Did Y/N do that to you?” Cait asks.

“It better have been,” Iris warns him. Barry rolls his eyes.

“Um, where is Y/N, by the way?” Cisco asks. Barry waves off all the questions.

“She’s at work. And yes, she gave me the hickey. She’s my girlfriend, should it really be such a surprise?”

“Uh, I never figured her for a hickey-giving girl,” Harry responds without looking away from the board in front of him. At the ensuing silence, he turns around to see all eyes on him. “Well, not that I think about that. She’s just so shy…usually.”

“Yeah…usually…” Barry trails off, rubbing at his neck, the other side of it.

“What’s wrong, Barr?” Iris asks, reading him like an open book.

“There’s just something…off about her…ever since she came back,” Barry finally voices his concerns.

“Well Barry, you can’t expect her to bounce back from being kidnapped so fast,” Caitlin points out, likely remembering her own time with Zoom.

“Yeah, I guess,” Barry concedes.

“Well what’s  _off_  about her?”

“Well, uh, she handcuffed me to the bed…” he says under his breath.

“Nice!” Cisco congratulates him.

“Well she, like, dominated me. Told me what to do. She’s never done that before.”

“What’s wrong, Barry? Can’t take a little constructive criticism in the bedroom?” Iris teases and he rolls his eyes.

“No, no, wait, Barry is onto something. There is something wrong with her,” Cisco interrupts. He walks over to Caitlin’s desk to look over her shoulder at the computer.

“Really?” Barry is surprised to have his suspicions confirmed.

“I vibed something off of her the other day. It was weird. Black smoke, black eyes, a bunch of other people with black eyes…” Cisco snaps his fingers, “One of them was the guy from the security footage.” He points to a picture of the man on the wall where the hunt for Y/N had begun. “Something’s wrong. I don’t think we really saved her from that meta. Either it changed her or it’s still with her. I had Cait run some tests on the blood she took from Y/N when she came back to see if anything is out of the ordinary.” When Y/N had returned, she’d gone through a quick check up and physical with Caitlin.

“And is there…something wrong?” Barry asks around a lump in his throat.

“Maybe…but I don’t understand it,” Caitlin frowns and turns the screen towards Barry for his inspection. There was some foreign substance in her blood and skin cells. Just as Barry starts to truly examine it, the security sensor goes off.

“There’s someone at the…front door?” Iris observes as she walks over to shut off the sensor and bring up the S.T.A.R. Labs security footage. “That’s weird. Um…were we expecting two tall dark and handsomes?” Everyone comes over to look at the live cam where two men in suits are standing at the entrance to the lab. They press the buzzer that’s there for vendors.

“Hello? Anyone there?” The taller man with long brown hair speaks into the intercom.

“Yes,” Cisco clears his throat and speaks into a speaker. “What can I do for you?”

“Yeah! Hi! I’m Agent Cobain and this is my partner, Agent Grohl. We’re from the FBI. We had a few questions and were wondering if you were able to talk?


End file.
